


Why is a raven like a writing desk?

by Thewhovianat221bwithpie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Establish Relationship, F/M, Fem march hare, Friendship, Pre Curse, curse, march hare is bullied in wonderland, tags will be added as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhovianat221bwithpie/pseuds/Thewhovianat221bwithpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March never had a joyous time in wonderland. Also being bullied for her hare ears. She never had a friend intill she meets this man with a top hat who travels between worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the friendship of the March hare and Mad Hatter. I've read some ouat ones where there where each others true love and wanted to write one. 
> 
> The graphic novels does not exist in this!
> 
> My first fic and also typed on my phone so im so sorry for and grammar mistakes and formatting!

"Run rabbit run rabbit run run run!" Was being taunted from behind her as she was srinting away from the two fat boys chasing her. Weaving in and out of the twisting trees trying to lose them. 

"Come on rabbit we just want to play, make you our pet and pull on ya ears," one of the boys yelled out.

"Yeah it'll be fun rabbit"

"Im part hare not rabbit there is a difference", she mumbled to avoid being heard. She found a little bush to hide herself in intill she knew it was safe. 

It felt like everday those two dum wits were chasing her cause she had hare ears. She had them for as long as she could remember. The reason why she has them was cause her father was working with some magic and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now she had to live with the torment of the people she meets in wonderland.

She wished her curly hair was just poofy enough to maybe, just maybe hide the ears.

"Aye found ya little rabbit" 

She bolted up and started to run again. Running to her hearts content intill...

"Oomf!" 

She saw infront of her on the ground this man, a peculiar man she has never seen before. Thats was strange to her despite living in wonderland. 

"Oh no I'm so sorry sir!" She said as she stumbled up.

"No, no , it was entirely my fault i should be the one to apologize," the man said.

"COME ON RABBIT LETS PLAY!" A voice nearby shouted. March's eyes grew fear in terror which the man took notice too immediately. 

"Don't worry, just come with me and you'll be safe." The man placed out his hand to her. She took it not caring as long as she got away from those two she was content.

The man took off the hat he was wearing and spun it. Purple smoke coming up from the rim.  
"I need you to jump into the hat, do you trust me?  
She took a breath and nodded,she just met him and still trusted him, at that moment both of them leaped into the hat. 

When she opened her eyes she noticed a abundance of different doors separated by red velvet fabric on the walls. No matter how vivid Wonderland is, to her this was the most outstanding room she has ever been in.

"How? The hat is? Where are we?" Her ears where sticking straight up in excitement.

The man gave a small chuckle.  
"The hat is special, it's a portal to different worlds, that is where the doors leads to, all different worlds and places. Some good, some bad, and some just pure... Wow."

"Have you been through every single door?" She questioned. 

"No actually there are many doors amd through certain ones depending on what my job wants me to do."

"I see. This must be a really cool job, to travel between worlds and stuff." She gave him a puzzled looked. "May I ask where are you from?"

The man smiled at her. "You see that wooden door with little vines growing out of it?" The girl nodded. "Well that is called the Enchanted Forest, that's my home."

She didn't realize but she was slowing walking towards it, she examine the door wondering what the man's home world looks like.

"Would you like to see?" The man asked from behind her.

She jumped and turned with eyes of glee and a huge smile. "Yes please!" She calmed herself down a bit. "Uh if it isn't too much of a bother.... Even though you asked, I still wanted to make sure. " he placed his hand her shoulder. "It's not a bother at all." 

He twisted the handle and off there were in the Enchanted forest.


	2. Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a little thing for the storybrooke aspect. Wanted to have it as like a backround knowledge thing. So its a filler.
> 
> Each chapter is gonna be named based on where March Hare is.

Not knowing why you are at a world is really confusing. March had no idea who anyone in this town where when she was forced here in this little town called Storybrooke. People she has never met surround her constantly. 

Now from what she has heard from this 10 year old boy is that the town is cursed and everyone has forgotten who they are. This confused March due to the fact that she knows who she still is and where she came from. Yet, this made her feel a tad bit special and of course due to the fact that time has not moved at all, she kind of believes that little boy.  
~~~  
When it first started she had woken up in a room she has never been before. When she went to scratch her head a feeling was not there. Her ears were missing. She headed to the mirror (which she got confused on how she knew how to get there if she has never been here before). She almost didn't recognize herself. Her face was the same but her hare ears were gone and her big curly blond hair was now brown with soft waves in them.   
~~~


	3. Enchanted forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that the chapters are gonna stay short due to the fact that I think as a playwrite due to being in theatre class and can only think of a scene per chapter.

The door open to these giant trees and lushes green grass. It was simple and pure to March, being from wonderland where everything was whimiscal and crazy. She couldn't believe the site, her ears twitching in excitment. 

"This is your homeland?" She asked the man. 

He gave out a sigh, "Yeah, it isn't much compared where you are from."

"Are you kidding? This is so calm amd peacefull. Living in wonderland could make you lose it. Everything so abtract and weird, but here im at ease." Her hopefull look vanished when she looked at the man. "Why did you help me from the boys? Im not that special to..." 

"It was the look in your eyes, I saw someone who was afraid and in damger. and I could tell this has happend to you before cause when you heard those boys call for you, you were terrified. No one should have to deal with that, no matter who there are." He put his hands on her shoulders. "And don't think that you are never special, everyone is in there own way, that is how we are special." He notice a few tears running down her face. He gently wiped them off of her cheek.   
"Hey, everything is going to be okay."

She nodded and wiped a few more tears away. This was the first time since she was little that someone cared that she was scared. He just met her and he had already treated her better than anyone in Wonderland. 

"I kinda really wanna hug you now." 

The man smiled as he opened up his arms. "Go ahead!" Her ears twitch in exitement as she wrapped herself around him, him doing the same. She felt at ease with him. 

"Thank you for everything. You don't understand how much this means to me."  
He felt tears wetting his shoulder so he held her tighter which made her cry even more.  
"It's okay, everything is going to be okay. You are special dear hare." 

He got it correct, he didn't call her rabbit like everyone had mistaken her ears to be. He called her hare. 

She slowly let go of the hug and wiped her tears. "You know you are the only one who didn't call me rabbit. Everyone think i have rabbit ears when they are hare ears."

"Everyone must be a fool then. Rabbit ears are more short and not as fluffy as a hare."

"May I ask, what is your name?"

"Im sorry for not intrudcing myself sooner, my name is Jefferson but, because you are special and I hardley anyone do this you can call me Hatter." He bowed at her in which she did back with a little smile on her face. "And may I ask your name?"

"Well where I am from I have to say my enite name so, my name is Marchienne Grace Acker but please I perfer March."

He smiled at her which almost made her melt. 

"Very well March, I think we are gonna be really good friends then?

She nodded with hope in her eyes "yes Hatter I think we will."


End file.
